


Sweet Redemption

by ingridmatthews



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews





	Sweet Redemption

Hera doesn't sleep anymore.

Neither does Boomer and Caprica's guilt when she enters the nursery is palpable. She's never had trouble looking anyone -- human or Cylon -- in the eye before, but when she sees Boomer's unkempt hair and slouched shoulders, her curled fingers caressing Hera's red-dotted cheeks, she has to turn away for a moment and remind herself to breathe.

She's done nothing wrong, that is, if being a fool isn't something someone can be blamed for.

Damn Gauis, coward and liar he is. Damn Three too, and Six can't help but think about the time before they tried to redeem New Caprica, those nights she spent in Boomer's arms, whispering to each other, holy words of hope and love. About how she gave all that up the minute she laid eyes on Gaius and how horribly wrong it all went since then.

How could she have been so blind? Redemption was already there and this is God's punishment Caprica thinks, a tear slipping down her cheek when she reaches in the cradle to touch Hera's tiny face, the raging heat of the baby's fever making Caprica's heart thud with fear.

"We have to help her," Boomer rasps, anguished. She angrily pushes a dirty strand of hair from her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Clarity has never been something Caprica's lacked, even when the truth was distasteful. It wasn't until Gaius had come back to her she started sublimating her honesty, but that's over now. "She needs to be returned to her mother," Caprica says without hesitation. "Immediately."

Boomer blinks with astonishment. It's not that she disagrees, but ... "How can I do that?"

"We can do that," Caprica replies. "We _will_ do that." There's steel in her voice and love in her heart, but this time it's true love, for Boomer, for Hera ... for God and his perfect universe. She leans in and takes Boomer's shaking hand in hers. "You and I can do anything. I realize that now."

Boomer's mouth trembles. "I was wondering when you'd remember."

"I'm sorry," Caprica replies, swallowing the tears down. Her projection of the glorious woods has faded and there's nothing there except for her and Boomer and the steel walls of the Hybrid's true heart. "Forgive me."

For the first time in months, Boomer shows her a tiny smile. "You've been the worst girlfriend ever, you know. But, if you think we can make this work ..."

"For Hera, we can do this. For _us_ we can do this." Caprica replies. A second later, Boomer is in her arms, kissing her and Caprica sees the sky again.

Hera is there as well, playing happily in the leaves, while Boomer is bright and sweet, both of them standing in the sunlight filtering through the trees, wrapped in a perfect embrace.

"They're going to kill us," Boomer whispers, between kisses. "And we won't be reborn."

"Yes, they will kill us," Caprica agrees, hungrily taking her mouth, again and again. Such sweet redemption. "But you're wrong about our rebirth. Because you and I? Are going to live like this ... forever."

~*~


End file.
